The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum leucanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiedai’.
The new Leucanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Steenbergen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create compact Leucanthemum cultivars that flower early and have good garden performance.
The new Leucanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in the spring of 1995, in Steenbergen, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Chrysanthemum leucanthemum seedling selection identified as code number 92.2006, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum leucanthemum seedling selection identified as code number 91.1953, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Leucanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Steenbergen, The Netherlands. The selection of this plant was based on its compact plant habit and early flowering.
Asexual reproduction of the new Leucanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Steenbergen, The Netherlands in 1998. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Leucanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.